


Five Times Catra Proposed and the One Time They Proposed Back

by daisydearie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, seriously that’s all this is, takes place a few years after the end of season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydearie/pseuds/daisydearie
Summary: Catra had a tendency to casually propose to her girlfriends, leaving them flustered and even more in love than they already were. They decide that it’s time to take matters into their own hands and finally put a ring on it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	Five Times Catra Proposed and the One Time They Proposed Back

...  
**i.**  
…

The first time it happened, it caught everyone off guard, even Catra. It was their first morning off in weeks, and they decided that the best way to celebrate would be lounging in bed for as long as they could possibly get away with. Catra was nestled in between her two loves, their legs entangled. A warm feeling had settled in her chest, and she let out a happy sigh. After all those years fighting against them, both physically and emotionally, it was almost ridiculous how happy they made her now. She couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else, nor did she want to.

“Marry me,” She said, not really realizing she had said anything until she felt both Glimmer and Adora freeze up next to her. 

“What?” Glimmer said, caution in her voice. She turned around in the bed, looking at Catra who was beginning to wish that she could also teleport. Maybe magic could be contagious? She’d have to ask Micah about that later, but at the moment…

“Catra?” Adora said, putting her hand on her arm, the weight bringing her back to the present. 

“I just- well, y’know. It’s a really perfect day, and I don’t know. I was thinking about how I’d like this to be forever maybe.” Catra said, looking away from them and at literally anything else, trying to get the blush that was spreading across her face to stop immediately. 

“Are you...” Glimmer trailed off, looking at Adora for help, still not fully processing what was happening.

“Are you proposing?” Adora finished, the same caution laced into her voice as Glimmer’s had. Catra’s heart rate picked up at that, finally fully realizing what she had said and what it meant.

“No!! I mean- not yet? Not- not without like… whatever is needed for a proposal. Don’t you need things? I just- fuck,” Catra sighed, finally looking up at them. “I love you both. I want to marry you, not yet, but… I still thought that you should know.” The faces of her two loves were on fire at this point, and Catra had resigned herself to the fact that hers was as well. A silence had fallen, and she began to pick at the blanket, nervously awaiting a response. She got one, after a moment, in the form of Glimmer’s squeal and Adora’s kisses being planted one by one on her cheek, neck, forehead, anywhere she could reach.

“You’re such a sap, oh my stars.” Glimmer said, when she was finally able to speak proper words. 

“You take that back,” Catra said, picking up a pillow and hitting it squarely on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend!” Adora yelled, and it quickly fell into a happy chaos, the words replaying in their heads the rest of the day. 

...  
**ii.**  
…

Catra was going to kill someone. No one in particular, just whoever manages to get on her nerves the most by the end of the meeting.

She shouldn’t have been so irritated over this, but honestly it was her girlfriend's faults. Neither of them had been available for the meeting, so instead of just opting out like reasonable people, they had decided to have Catra go in her place. It had been fine at first, not ideal but not the worst. Then lunch was served, and it just went downhill from there. For starters, the Princess next to her was apparently never taught how to eat with her mouth closed, and insisted on constantly talking despite the food in the mouth and the already incessant noise coming from her direction. Then, the Princess two chairs down had a pen with her which she was constantly clicking, and the whole table was speaking loudly and over each other and it was driving Catra insane. She was just about to stand up and smack someone, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, which felt like fire on her skin for some reason.

“Ma’am, I need you to come outside.” A guard said, and she nodded, worry creeping into her chest. She was brought outside, and there was a carriage waiting for her. She was needed in Bright Moon at once.

…

Catra ran through the corridor desperately, trying to reach their room as fast as she could. All the guard had said was that the Queen and her girlfriend had arrived home early, and that she was needed immediately. There was no way they’d pull Catra out of a meeting unless it was important. She played the possible scenarios through her mind over and over again, each one getting worse. After what felt like millenia, she finally reached their room, and burst in, immediately doing a quick scan of the room. Her girlfriends were sitting on the bed, looking at her with a worried expression. They seemed fine, but she could never tell for sure, so she ran towards them and began checking for injuries, or something that could be wrong.

“Uh… Catra, honey, what are you doing?” Adora asked, with amusement in her voice.

“Why’d you call me back? What’s wrong, whose ass do I need to kick?!” She asked, moving on to checking the rest of the room. 

“I told you she’d freak out!” Adora suddenly said, flopping on back on the bed while Glimmer giggled. 

“So maybe you were right, but it’s worth it, isn’t it?” She said, flopping onto Adora, eliciting a groan from the woman.

“What was worth it?” Catra asked, relaxing a little as she realized they were safe, but still worried that there was something wrong. Glimmer giggled some more and rolled off of Adora, causing her to fall off the bed as she did.

“We knew you’d hate the meeting so we decided to bail you out” Adora said from her position on the floor, grabbing onto Glimmer’s ankle and pulling her down with. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Catra screeched, Melog coming up from his place on his bed and seeing what the commotion was about. “You guys scared me half to death!” They both sat up at that, and had the decency to look at least a little sorry about what she’d said.

“We’re sorry, but we knew you wouldn’t have bailed if you’d known what was actually happening! We needed to get you out!” Glimmer said, looking as though she were very proud of herself now and not at all sorry. “In fact, you should be thanking us!”

“Thanking you?” Catra said, amused now but still playing along. Adora nodded very solemnly.

“Mhm, we saved you.” She said, a far too serious look on her face for the subject at hand. Catra couldn’t help but laugh at that, and at the ridiculousness of her two girlfriends.

“You two idiots are so lucky I love you,” She said, walking over and plopping herself on top of the two of them, as they were still in somewhat of a pile. “After all, the fact that I still want to marry you after these shenanigans, I must be an angel.” The two began sputtering underneath her, and she just laughed at them, the tension from earlier fully melted from her body.

“Ca-Catra!! You can’t just say that!” Adora said from the bottom, and Catra stuck her tongue out like the grown, mature woman that she was. 

“Oh yeah? Seems like I just did.” She taunted, and suddenly she found herself underneath her two girlfriends, laughing and smiling so much her cheeks were sore. Stars, she really was falling for them, wasn’t she?

...  
**iii.**  
…

She’d been replaying the mission over and over again in her mind, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. How a simple diplomatic visit turned into Catra pacing outside the healers corridor, more worried for her loves than she had been in years. All they had meant to do was a routine dinner to reinforce the alliance, much of which was just pleasantries as they know Perfuma quite well. Then the fires started.

Before she could overthink the mission for what felt like the hundredth time, the doors to the corridor opened and her loves walked through, looking exhausted but okay. She nearly launched at them, but remembered their state and instead ran towards them, cupping each of her hands on their cheeks and kissing their foreheads. 

“Hey, Catra,” Adora said weakly, leaning into her hand with an exhausted look on her face. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“‘Dora, we talked about this, no apologizing for this. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Glimmer said, worry knitting her eyebrows together. “It isn’t your responsibility to take care of everything. We’re all in this.” 

“It isn’t yours either, Sparkles,” Catra muttered in her ear as she pulled them both in. “No apologizing, I’m just happy you guys are okay.” The knots in her back began to unwind a bit as she held them in her arms, letting herself relax in the knowledge that her loves were safe. She did eventually release them, and they walked back to their room, not wanting to risk Glimmer getting more hurt by teleporting. 

Back at the room, Catra sat them each down on the bed, getting their bed clothes together and helping them dress, letting them unwind and relax as they needed. She had managed to get out mostly unscathed, due mostly to the fact that she was with Perfuma in her castle during the main attack. By the time she had got there, it was almost over, and there was little she could do. Despite her previous words to her girlfriends, she couldn’t help but blame herself for not being there. If she had gotten there on time, then maybe the injuries wouldn’t have been so bad. Maybe she could have protected them. At least she could help them here, and she would to the best of her ability.

“Ca’ra?” Adora mumbled after they had gotten into bed, warm and soft. 

“Yes, baby?” She said, unable to stop herself from using her petname. She looked so cute, it would have even made past Catra melt a little.

“Than’ you… for savin’ us,” She said, nuzzling into her. She was about to protest, but Glimmer spoke up from under her other arm. 

“You really did save us, I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t come when you did. R’member, no apologizing. We’re all safe ‘n okay.” Catra was definitely not tearing up at that, but she did pull them in closer. 

“Anything for my future wives,” She said, kissing the tops of their heads. “You guys can’t miss out on your own weddings, after all.” There was some quiet giggling at that, and she thanked everything in the universe for the life she had.

...  
**iv.**  
…

Catra woke up to a cold bed and missing girlfriends. Not a great way to start the day.

Except, as she hesitantly opened her eyes, not quite ready to welcome the sun into her life again, she realized that she didn’t need to. It was still dark outside. This meant that she had a new problem, which was finding her girlfriends and bringing them back to bed. For a normal relationship, the first assumption would be that they had gone to the washroom, and would be back shortly. Unfortunately (and fortunately, though not in this case), this was not a normal relationship, and neither of her girlfriends drank enough water to prompt them to leave the bed in the middle of the night. It’s more likely that they’d gone to spar in the training room, Adora probably having had a nightmare and wanting to punch it out, and accidentally waking Glimmer in the process. She sighed and, after making herself look at least a bit more presentable, walked down the corridor into the training room to find it… dark and abandoned.

Great.

That made things a bit more difficult, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Maybe they actually were in the bathroom? Or maybe they got kidnapped?

No. No, there was no way that had happened. Not while she was there. She would have woken up, right? Despite these thoughts of reassurance, though, she found her pace quickened as she went down the corridors, looking for them or maybe a guard who had seen something. Her girlfriends were tough, and there were people to make sure this kind of thing happened. Her heart rate had begun to quicken and she rushed around the corner. There was a light on, coming from the kitchens, and the sound of… giggling? She muttered a curse as she realized she had gotten worked up for nothing and walked towards the kitchens. She was greeted by the sight of the two loves of her life, trying and failing to quietly cook what seemed to be a breakfast. She hummed, realizing that it must be reaching morning soon, and leaned on the door, waiting for them to notice her. It didn’t take long, and she was rewarded by a rather cute squeak from Adora.

“Hey, ‘Dora” She drawled, giggling at the blush that came over her face. 

“Catraaaa,” Glimmer whined, whisking something in a bowl. “You were supposed to be asleeeeep.” She was pouting now, and it was too damned cute for Catra to handle. 

“How could I be asleep when my two favourite people weren’t with me?” She said innocently, walking over to Adora and wrapping her arms around her middle. “What are you guys up to, anyways?”

“Makin’ breakfast.” Adora responded, yawning and leaning into Catra’s arms.

“Adora!!” Glimmer said, mock betrayal on her face. “You weren’t supposed to tell her!”

“Whaat? She’s here anyways, might as well tell her.”

“See? Someone loves me.” Catra teased, sticking her tongue out at Glimmer, much to her indignation.

“Out! Both of you!” Glimmer said, grabbing onto them and teleporting them back into bed. They giggled together as they watched their angry poof teleport away, and cuddled back up into bed. Catra was just on the verge of sleep again, despite the soft rays of the sunlight that had begun to creep in, when she got startled awake by another poof of girlfriend teleporting back in.

“I’m baaack, and I brought breakfast!!” Glimmer said, walking over with a rather large tray and instantly dissipating any annoyance Catra may have had about being woken up again.

“Ooh, gimme!!” She said, making grabby hands like she was a child again, bouncing a little and making Adora giggle next to her. She snagged a piece of toast off of the tray before Glimmer could set it down, and biting into it. 

“Oh my stars, I can’t wait to marry you two.” She said, mouth full and nearly causing Glimmer to drop the tray.

“Catra!!” She yelled, her face looking as though it were on fire. Adora laughed next to her, cuddling into her lap. 

“At least finish chewing on your food before you propose.” Adora said, looking up at her with such a fondness that Catra’s heart skipped a few beats. She eventually came back to Eternia and took another bite.

“Nope.” She said, spraying food crumbs onto Adora’s face a bit as she did, and getting tackled off the bed in retribution.

Worth it.

...  
**v.**  
…

The room was silent, save the small mumbles and moans coming from the three on the bed. It was getting late, the moon beginning to shine in the room, and they were taking advantage of the alone time that they had managed to get. Catra’s hands were roaming up and down Adora’s sides, arms, anywhere they could reach, while Glimmer was peppering kisses down her chest and stomach, the two of them spoiling the woman between them. Adora’s hair was undone, spilling down her back and Catra’s shoulders, making her look like even more of a divine being than she already did. Above them, Glimmer shined, the moonlight dancing on her hair and skin, the two of them so perfect that she felt as though she could cry. She looked down, and noticed a small wet spot on Adora’s shoulder.

Oh. Maybe she already was crying. She tried to discreetly wipe her eyes, not wanting to worry her loves. Unfortunately, it wasn’t discreet enough, and she felt Adora twist around so that she could see her face. Glimmer came to her side, Adora straddling her as she cupped her face in her hands. Despite the worry that was evident on both of their faces, she couldn’t help the blush that crept up on her face as they put their full attention on her. 

“Catra? What’s wrong, love?” Glimmer asked, brushing the hair out of Catra’s eyes and giving her a soft look. She felt herself melting even more, which was not helping her situation. Nothing was wrong, in fact the issue was that everything was right and absolutely perfect. Even now, the way that the two of them looked was almost angelic, if it wasn’t the worry that lined their faces. They still looked perfect though, and Bright Moon really was turning her sappy, wasn’t it? She supposed she always had been, it had just been kept deeper inside. Much, much deeper inside of her.

“Catra, honey?” Adora said, lightly guiding her face so that it stared right up at hers, and she felt her face grow even warmer.

“I’m- I’m fine, honestly. It’s stupid.” She muttered, hoping that they’d drop it. Obviously they did not.

“You can tell us.” Glimmer said softly, kissing her forehead. She had to look down again, not ready to face the inevitable ridicule that would follow head-on.

“I just- you both looked so beautiful. I didn’t mean to- to cry or whatever, you guys just-“ She paused, sinking deeper into the bed. “I really want to be with you forever, okay?” She took a deep breath, waiting for the laughter and teasing to follow. It didn’t though, in fact, nothing did for a moment. The two of them just stared at her, still looking absolutely radiant and- she was not going to go down that road again right now. 

“Well fuck, now I’m going to cry.” Glimmer said beside her, and both Adora and Catra stared at her incredulously. Glimmer rarely cursed, as a result of her mother and one of the few rules she actually followed. Her eyes were shining, and Catra began to feel bad, until she saw the smile that grew on her face, and realized they were happy tears. Glimmer buried her head into Catra’s shoulder, and Adora just fell on top of her, making her wince but also feel so loved at the same time.

“You guys aren’t going to make fun of me?” She asked hesitantly, hoping that she didn’t just bring it on my reminding them. Their heads both shot up at that, and it was a chorus of responses from the two of them.

“Why would we make fun of you?” Glimmer said, at the same time that Adora also responded with:

“Catra, we won’t ever make fun of you for being vulnerable or soft” Whatever was still scared, still back at the Horde inside of her broke for that moment at that, and the pile soon turned into cuddles and happy tears. They all fell asleep with soft feelings in their heart, and two of them with a developing plan.

...  
**vi.**  
…

It wasn’t a particularly abnormal day when it happened. Catra had spent most of the day in the War Room with Mermista, working on the developments in Salineas. It had come a long way, but there were still some longer-term projects that needed to get wrapped up. By the time she got out, the sun was setting and she felt herself dropping as she walked over to her room. She went to open the door, but as she did it was quickly slammed shut. Catra blinked in surprise, not really sure how to react. She heard a crash from the other side of the door, and moved to open it again, but it was locked.

”Wait right there!!” Glimmer called, and Catra groaned. She was too tired to deal with this, just wanted to go into bed and cuddle with her two loves, not do whatever the fuck this was. Far too loudly, she leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, letting out another, much louder groan so that her girlfriend understood exactly how she was feeling. It wasn’t petty, it was just healthy communication… at least, that’s what she told herself. A few moments later, the door opened, and she let herself fall into the room, not even trying to catch herself. 

“Catra!!” Adora said, looking down at the woman on the floor. There was a smile, though, and Catra just stretched, not in too much of a rush to get up.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra drawled, winking up at her and causing her girlfriend to blush a little. It still worked, even after all these years, and she allowed herself to feel some satisfaction at that. Adora put out her hand to help her up, and Catra accepted it, preferring her girlfriend’s arms over her place on the floor. Neither of them let go, and Catra let herself be walked over to the bed, tired and more than ready to sleep. Adora apparently had other plans, though, and had her sit up and wait a moment. She was about to complain, but then Adora went behind her on the bed and started to give a back massage, and all complaints went out the door. A few moments later, Glimmer teleported into the room with a handful of things, most of which being food, and set them down on the nightstand before coming over to the two of them. She planted a kiss right in Catra’s forehead, and then on the knuckles of both of her hands, looking up at her with the sweetest expression on her face. This, paired with Adora kneading the knots in her back, peppering kisses along her shoulders, had Catra melting. Sleep was continuing to look ever so inviting.

“Catra, baby?” Glimmer said, getting Catra’s attention somewhat away from the sleep that was threatening to overtake her. “We wanted to talk to you.” That fully got her attention, and she was wide awake. Adora must have felt her tense up, though, as she moved from her place behind her and went next to her, a hand now on her thigh. 

“Nothing bad,” She reassured, before hesitating a bit. “We hope, at least” This got a glare from Glimmer, and Adora put her hands up in surrender. The two seemed to have a whole conversation in that split second of eye contact, and Adora moved over to Glimmer’s side.

“What we wanted to talk about was, well, us,” Adora said, pausing for a moment, fidgeting her fingers a bit on Catra’s skin. She took a deep breath in, before continuing. “Being with you two… it’s been everything I’ve hoped for and more. Getting you back in my life, finally having both you and Glimmer by my side, it was more than I thought I’d ever get. You make my days better and my nights softer. Catra, seeing you grow and let yourself be vulnerable has been amazing to see, and I fall in love with you more and more each day. Glimmer, you absolutely changed my life, and you continue to each day, I have no idea where I’d be if it wasn’t for you, and I’m so in love with you. It hasn’t always been easy, but stars, has it been worth it. You both make it worth it, every day that I get to wake up next to you and hear you laugh, I feel like I’m the luckiest woman on the planet. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, I can’t imagine leaving. So, I’m staying. I’m always going to stay, for both of you. If- If you’ll have me.” Catra was speechless, trying to stutter out a response but being distracted by the two women in front of them, and the words that one of them had just said. All she had wanted back then was for her to stay, all she wanted now was for them to stay. She never got a chance to respond though, because Glimmer began to speak, and at this rate she was going to cry if she did speak up, anyways.

“Catra, I absolutely hated you when we first met,” Glimmer said plainly, causing Catra to look up at her with a bit of shock. “I’m so glad I changed my mind on that. After you had saved me, and became a part of the Best Friend Squad… it was like I was seeing you for the first time. Really seeing you, not through any preconceived ideas or fear. I was seeing how you care, truly and recklessly for the ones closest to you, how you make a room light up, and how much alike you and I really were. It was kinda scary at first, realizing that you were, at your heart, a good person. Then growing to love you, and care for you… it became a light in my life, and I’ve never looked back. Adora, having you by my side through some of the hardest times in my life, and some of the best, I could not imagine having anyone else bring me through that. I can’t imagine my life without either one of you now. You keep us grounded, and you are so important to me. I don’t want to wake up without either of you in bed, I don’t want to be without either if you, ever. I love you both, so much.” All three of them were tearing up now, and Catra was genuinely speechless for once. 

“So, what we’re trying to say is,” Adora said shakily, pausing to take a breath and reach under the bed, Glimmer doing the same. Catra nearly fainted as they both went on one knee, a blue box in Adora’s hands and a yellow one in Glimmer’s, opened to reveal matching rings. “Will you marry me?”

“And me?” Yep, Catra was really going to faint now, it was going to be their fault, the sappy bastards. She didn’t trust her voice, so she just nodded, launching herself on top of the two of them, tears now freely being shed between the three of them. 

Later, Catra would hear about all the planning that had gone on behind the scenes, and the five little moments that had made them decide that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together, and cry even more. They would hold her tighter, and eventually fall asleep in a pile, just as they would for the rest of their lives. 

**~ the end ~**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly surprised I actually wrote something. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta-reader, weirdoughnut, for all the help she gave me! I hope you all enjoyed reading, and feel free to drop a comment, I’d love to hear from y’all!


End file.
